Automotive vehicles typically incorporate storage compartments located throughout the interior of the vehicle for retaining and storing objects, such as paper documents, writing instruments, and portable electronic devices. Frequently, storage compartments become cluttered and unorganized. In addition, it is often difficult to view the contents within the storage compartment. It is therefore desirable to provide for a vehicle storage compartment having hanging storage modules that are organized and easy to view by one or more passengers within the vehicle.